Kotono Mitsuishi
thumb|282x282px|Seiyu de [[Misato Katsuragi]] est une seiyū née à Tokyo le 08 Décembre 1967. Elle est la voix de Misato Katsuragi dans l'ensemble de la franchise Neon Genesis Evangelion. Biographie Jeune, Kotono Mitsuishi vit à Nagareyama. Elle obtient son diplôme de fin d'études secondaires en 1986 avant d'entrer à la Katsuta Voice Actor's Academy. Parallèlement, elle exerce le métier de liftière à temps partiel au Sunshine 60. Elle trouve ensuite une place d'office lady qu'elle finit par quitter car trop prenante et, par là, incompatible avec ses études. À cette époque, et pour se distraire, elle pilote une moto Yamaha FZ250 Phazer. Elle est principalement connu pour être la voix originale de Sailor Moon dans la série éponyme, de Misato Katsuragi dans Neon Genesis Evangelion et de Excel dans Excel Saga. Elle est actuellement mariée et mère d'une fille. Voxographie Les personnages principaux sont indiqués en caractères gras. Séries télévisées d'animation Longs métrage d'animation * 1991 **''Ganba to Kawauso no Bōken'' - Kawamo * 1993 **''Sailor Moon : Les Fleurs maléfiques'' - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon **''Makeup! Sailor'' - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon **''MOTHER- Saigo no Shōjo Ivu-'' - Eve * 1994 **''Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture'' - Mai Shiranui **''Darkside Blues'' - Mai * 1995 **''Sailor Moon S, le film'' - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon * 1996 **''X'' * 1997 **''Evangelion: Death and Rebirth'' - Misato Katsuragi **''The End of Evangelion'' - Misato Katsuragi * 1998 **''Nadesico: Prince of Darkness'' - Grande soeur **''Crayon Shin-chan: Blitzkrieg! Pig's Hoof's Secret Mission'' - Oiroke * 1999 **''Cardcaptor Sakura, le film'' - Maki Matsumoto **''Kure Shin Paradise! Made in Saitama'' - Masumi Ageo **''Crayon Shin-chan: Explosion! The Hot Spring's Feel Good Final Battle'' - **''Pokémon 2 : Le pouvoir est en toi'' - Capitaine **''Utena, la fillette révolutionnaire - L'apocalypse de l'adolescence'' - Arisugawa juri * 2000 **''Crayon Shin-chan: The Storm Called The Jungle'' - Masumi Ageo * 2001 **''Crayon Shin-chan: The Storm Called: The Adult Empire Strikes Back'' - Masumi Ageo **''Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers'' - Minami Uehara * 2002 **''éX-Driver The Movie'' - Kelly * 2003 **''Crayon Shin-chan: The Storm Called: Yakiniku Road of Honor'' - Masumi Ageo * 2004 **''Gekijōban Konjiki no Gash Bell!! 101 Banme no Mamono'' - Mère de Kotoha * 2005 **''Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa'' - Gracia Hughes * 2006 **''Crayon Shin-chan: The Legend Called: Dance! Amigo!'' - Masumi Ageo **''Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur 2006'' - Tamako Nobi * 2007 **''Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone'' - Misato Katsuragi **''Doraemon: Nobita's New Great Adventure into the Underworld'' - Tamako Nobi * 2008 **''Doraemon: Nobita and the Green Giant Legend'' - Tamako Nobi * 2009 **''Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance'' - Misato Katsuragi **''Crayon Shin-chan: Roar! Kasukabe Animal Kingdom'' - Masumi Ageo **''Duel Masters: Lunatic God Saga'' - Chloro **''Doraemon the Movie: Nobita's Spaceblazer'' - Tamako Nobi **''Budda Saitan - The REBIRTH of BUDDHA'' - Mari Kimura * 2010 **''Doraemon: Nobita's Great Battle of the Mermaid King'' - Tamako Nobi * 2011 **''Pretty Cure All-Stars DX3 Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai o Tsunagu Niji-Iro no Hana'' - Hamyi **''Eiga Suite Pretty Cure♪ Torimodose! Kokoro ga tsunagu Kiseki no Melody♪'' - Hamyi **''Doraemon: Nobita and the New Steel Troops—Winged Angels'' - Tamako Nobi * 2012 **''Eiga Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage - Mirai no tomodachi '' - Hamyi **''Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo'' - Misato Katsuragi **''Crayon Shin-chan: The Storm Called!: Me and the Space Princess'' - Masumi Ageo **''Doraemon: Nobita and the Island of Miracles—Animal Adventure'' - Tamako Nobi **''Gothicmade'' - Tsubantsuhi Erudiai * 2013 **''Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission'' - Cocco **''Doraemon: Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum'' - Tamako Nobi * 2014 **''Stand by Me Doraemon'' - Tamako Nobi **''New Nobita's Great Demon—Peko and the Exploration Party of Five'' - Tamako Nobi **''Expelled from Paradise'' - Toruvaruto Hilde * 2015 **''Crayon Shin-chan: My Moving Story! Cactus Large Attack!'' - Masumi Ageo **''Doraemon: Nobita's Space Heroes'' - Tamako Nobi **''Love Live! The School Idol Movie'' - Mère * 2016 **''Doraemon: Shin Nobita no Nippon Tanjou'' - Tamako Nobi **''Detective Conan: The Darkest Nightmare'' - Reina Mizunashi OAV * 1989 **''Aim for the Ace! Final Stage'' - Tomoyo * 1990 **''NINETEEN 19'' - Utako **''New Dream Hunter Rem'' - Poupée **''Furiten-kun'' - Yumiko * 1991 **''Gall Force New Era'' - Rabyi **''Honō no Tenkōsei'' - Etudiante D * 1992 **''Ys II: Castle in the Heavens'' - Liria **''Kishin Corps'' - Faye **''Kōnaishasei Final'' - Chami **''Goriraman'' - Kaori Kitamura **''Babel II'' - Juju **''Future GPX Cyber Formula Graffiti'' - Asuka Sugo **''Future GPX Cyber Formula 11'' - Asuka Sugo * 1993 **''Idol Defense Force Hummingbird'' - Satsuki Toriishi **''The Heroic Legend of Arslan III-VI'' - Ester **''NG Knight Lamune & 40 DX'' - Silver Mountain **''Oshare Kozō wa Hana Marutsu'' - Kotobuki Fujiya **''Sonoke ni sa sete yo my Mai Mai'' - Ure **''Dragon Half'' - Mink **''Yōseiki Suikoden'' - Kiyomi Suga * 1994 **''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' - Kateroze von Kreutzer **''Compiler'' - Nerimakuin **''Tsuru ni Notte ― Tomoko no Bōken ―'' - Tomoko **''Future GPX Cyber Formula ZERO'' - Asuka Sugo **''Phantom Quest Corp.'' - Nanami Rokugo * 1995 **''Arslan Senki Ceiba Koei'' - Ester **''Makeruna! Makendō'' - Ken'no Mai **''The Irresponsible Captain Tylor'' - Kim Kyonfa **''Yamato 2520'' - Maki * 1996 **''Wedding Peach DX'' - Hiromi Kawanami **''Tetsuwan Birdy'' - Birdie **''Future GPX Cyber Formula EARLYDAYS RENEWAL'' - Asuka Sugo **''Future GPX Cyber Formula SAGA'' - Asuka Sugo **''Blue Seed'' - Koume Sawaguchi * 1997 **''Alice in Cyberland'' - Mori Sera **''Voogie's Angel'' - Rebecca **''Variable Geo'' - Yuka Takeuchi **''I Dream of Mimi'' - Quadra * 1998 **''Kyōkasho ni Nai!'' - May Yayoi **''Dragon Force II -Kami Sarishi Daichi Ni-'' - Shirin **''POWER DoLLS Detachment of Limited Line Service Project α'' - Feirun Yao **''All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku DASH!'' - Shuko Yamamoto **''Future GPX Cyber Formula SIN'' - Asuka Sugo * 1999 **''Kyokujitsu no Kantai'' - Helen **''Taimurenjā Sezārubōi no Bōken Rōma Teikoku-hen'' - Karen Glory **''10 Tokyo Warriors'' - Hakiri Ranha * 2000 **''Angelique 〜Shiroi Tsubasa no Memowāru〜'' - Rozalia **''Kirara'' - Kirara Asai **''De:vadasy'' - Gyomei Kushi Amara **''Conan VS Kid VS Yaiba'' - Sayaka Mine * 2001 **''Angelique 〜Seichi Yori ai o Komete〜'' - Rozalia **''Tokyo Underground'' - Chelsea **''Puni Puni Poemy'' * 2006 **''Kaleido Star Legend of Phoenix ~Layla Hamilton Monogatari~'' - Kathy Timoa * 2010 **''Hiyokoi'' - Mittan **''Book Girl Memoir'' - Kanako Sakurai * 2011 **''Carnival Phantasm'' - Aoisakiaoko * 2012 **''Yondemasuyo, Azazel-san'' - Chinami Juyoshiko Web Animation * 2001 **''Ajimu – Kaigan Monogatari'' - Kyoko *2014 **''Sailor Moon Crystal'' - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon Navigation Catégorie:Équipe